


Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien

by Koroshimasu



Series: La Vie En Rose [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Classroom Sex, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Feel-good, Fluff and Smut, Gavin needs hugs, Gay Panic, Hot Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nines loves Gavin, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Advice, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Single Dad AU, Teacher Nines, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Gavin Reed, Yearning and desiring, gavin has a kid, gavin loves Nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: When Gavin slept with his son’s teacher, he knew there were going to be major problems. What happens when Nines pushes him away while Gavin knows he wants him more than anything else?





	Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 to La Vie En Rose!! You should read it before this one!
> 
> As always, music credit goes to Edith Piaf, and I am linking her song here  
> :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6wjCcWC2aE

**Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien**

Gavin’s world had turned completely upside down and black. Nines was his son’s teacher?!?! Nines??! _Nines?!?_ The same Nines he’d slept with and had the greatest sexual experiences with?!? That same Nines?!

No…impossible…this didn’t happen to regular people on a regular basis…

Realizing he’d been standing at the front of Matthew’s classroom for almost five minutes while feeling sick to his stomach, he tried backing away, but Nines held up a hand while approaching him slowly. The students were getting wilder and crazier; some of the boys making paper airplanes and flying them across the room at one another, while some of the girls began sitting on desks, braiding their hair, or just talking very loudly. It was giving Gavin a terrible headache, and he reeled from it while holding his head tightly in both hands.

Noticing he was in a lot of pain and turmoil, Nines turned towards the class and barked out, “Everyone!!! Be quiet!! NOW!!”

Majority of the students did indeed simmer down, and a moment later, the final bell went off loudly. It rang, it buzzed, and it echoed so horribly in Gavin’s ears that he took a few steps back and tried heading out the classroom door. He knew Nines was following him; he heard his strong, heavy footsteps along the shiny, clean floors, but Gavin had already grabbed the doorknob and flung the door wide open.

His son noticed what was going on, and he stood up and made an attempt to follow his father out of the classroom. “Dad!!! Wait!!”

Nines stood before Matthew, effectively blocking the way. “Please return to your seat,” he instructed firmly-but gently, “the National Anthem is soon to begin, and you need to pay your respects, young one.”

Sighing sadly, little Matthew nodded and merely stood back in front of his chair at his desk with the rest of his class. Like little soldiers, they stood still while the PA system turned on loudly.

“I’ll be right back!” Nines cried out to them all, and he made a quick break for the door. Breezing down the hall and towards the right, he found that Gavin had already entered the boy’s washroom, and Nines followed him in.

Luckily, no one else was here for the time being, and as the National Anthem played gently over the loudspeakers and PA system in the school, Nines peeked down beneath the bathroom stalls. Gavin’s feet stood in the stall closest to the right-hand wall, and Nines sighed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets while approaching the stall calmly.

Soon, the National Anthem was over, and the school and housekeeping announcements played on next.

Nines paused before the door, reaching up to knock on it, and when he did, it swung open. Feeling grateful that Gavin hadn’t locked himself in the stall, Nines stood in the doorway, holding a hand against the door before it could swing shut again. Gavin had been pressed against the wall close to the left side of the small toilet in the center of the stall, and he’d turned his back towards Nines while shaking and trembling almost violently. He held his head in his hands, whispering and muttering something to himself while Nines stood calmly and stared at him.

After a minute, Nines pressed out, “I’m sorry you had to run into me this way, but I truthfully didn’t think I’d see you again…”

That caused something to snap within Gavin. Lowering his hands away from his face, he whipped his body around and glared at Nines. His eyes were bloodshot, but that didn’t stop him from spitting out coldly, “So I was just a one-time fuck for you, huh?”

Nines eyed him in shock. “I beg your pard—”

“You heard me!” Gavin almost screamed, but then clenched his fists tightly, pounded them over his thighs, and reminded himself he was inside a public school. Shaking his head, he growled before Nines, “I was just a one-night stand to you??” He couldn’t believe it, truthfully. Sure, he’d had his fill of one-night stands with women before in his college years, but never had he expected the tables to be turned so that he was the one used so carelessly for sex and pleasure, and then to be discarded later without even one ‘goodbye’.

Nines frowned at him, as if taken aback and insulted by Gavin’s accusation. “I didn’t use you like that, Gavin,” he stated coldly, “I truthfully wanted to see you again.”

“Then why didn’t you give me your number or some way I could reach you?!?!”

Nines stared down at the floor, and a shameful expression came upon his face instantly. “Because I just assumed that you didn’t want more from me,” he explained while the last of the announcements came to an end, “you said earlier that you can’t lay next to someone who has a penis, and I felt as though you were just confused with what happened between us.”

Considering all that, Gavin understood partly how that could’ve been taken by someone on the receiving end of it all. Yes, he had said those words cruelly and angrily at the time, but after having what he’d experienced with Nines, he knew that wasn’t true at all. He still wanted Nines badly, and as he stared at his get-up which consisted of a black dress shirt with white buttons and a freshly ironed black pair of dress pants and dress shoes, he felt a small twinge of desire coursing through his veins. It soon turned into a dull, heavy pang he was unable to ignore, and it made his cock half-hard already.

Sexual attraction wasn’t their problem, it seemed.

Scratching the back of his neck nervously, Gavin asked, “Do you still want to see me, Nines?”

That was when Nines took half a step back, and when Gavin noticed it, he felt as though someone had punched him in the gut. There was a blank, cold look painted upon Nines’ handsome face, and he seemed to turn his head away from Gavin. He was being avoidant, and Gavin started panicking.

Had he said something wrong??!

Before he could ask, Nines hissed out, “Are you forgetting that I’m teaching your son, now?!”

Feeling rage burning through him once again, Gavin pointed an accusatory finger directly at Nines, “You should’ve told me that!!!”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Nines cried out angrily, “how would I have known, and you never asked me what my new job was when I told you in the library that I’d be starting a new position on Monday!!”

Hearing Nines yell at him only made Gavin scream back, “I thought you’d be going to another library, or something!! How the hell was I to know otherwise?!” How could Nines even be blaming him for all this?! It just wasn’t fair, and it all made Gavin feel nothing but contempt for the android standing before him.

Holding up both hands, Nines backed away from him, “Please let’s remain calm,” he stated softly, “we’re still indoors, and I have to get back to my class in another minute!”

Gavin nodded, “Okay, okay, you’re right!” he sighed, biting down on his lower lip as he stared down at their shoes. This was going to sound very stupid, but he felt he had to ask it anyway, otherwise, he would risk losing someone he actually really was beginning to like and desire more than he ever had desired anyone else before.

Standing up with slight confidence, he muttered out, “So can we start over?”

Nines tilted his head curiously, LED light yellow, “You want to—”

“I’d like us to maybe try at a relationship!” Gavin pushed out all in one breath.

There.

He’d said it, and as he stood back and waited for Nines to reward him for his confidence and bravery, Gavin saw Nines pinching the bridge of his nose while his eyes shut tightly.

After pacing from side-to-side, Nines lowered his hand, and he said, “No, Gavin.”

Feeling as though he’d been shot in the chest, Gavin gasped out, and his words died on his tongue. This hurt. Immediate rejection?? Why?? How come?? Hadn’t things been going so well between them?? Gavin felt as though they truly had shared a wonderful connection, and he’d been positive and certain that Nines shared the same feelings and ideas. But now, he’d been so hurt that he hadn’t been able to contain the whimper that escaped from him.

“Why?” The words were out of his mouth before his ears even heard them, and he had to take a moment and slap himself in the face. He sounded like a wounded fling looking for more than whatever Nines had been willing to give, and he hated how needy he’d grown.

Nines sighed in exhaustion, “Because I can’t keep having sex with a student’s parent, Gavin, don’t you understand how much trouble I’d be in if someone found out about us?!”

Sniffling, Gavin growled, “That’s such a lame excuse and you know it, Nines!”

“It’s not!” the android barked back viciously.

“No one has to know about us!” Gavin snapped, “it’s no one’s business!”

Glaring heatedly at him then, Nines hissed, “It’s Matthew business, wouldn’t you say?”

These words paired with his son’s name in the middle of it all suddenly broke into Gavin’s core. He felt his heart aching, his stomach sank low, and his fingers and toes turned icy cold with fear. Nines was right…dear god, he was right.

Shaking his head as he forced himself to snap out of his fears, Gavin said, “But Matt’s already aware of same-sex couples…”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it,” Nines started in a low growl, “Matthew’s been through enough; the last thing he needs to learn is that his father is screwing his teacher!!”

Glaring away at Nines, Gavin took a step towards him, “I’ll decide what’s best for _my_ son, Nines!”

Shaking his head, Nines stubbornly cried out, “Then get some sense in your head and never come here alone again! Do you understand me, Gavin??”

No, no he really didn’t. He didn’t understand how two people who’d connected so strongly had to be ripped apart. Things had ended before they even began, and Gavin hated this. He’d always wanted to try at relationships if he felt a connection and good bond, and he had a fear that he would lose Nines and never be able to have such a bond ever again with anyone else. No would one be able to compare to Nines…no one…

Inching closer to the android, Gavin whispered painfully, “But I thought you liked me…”

“Gavin,” Nines warned, taking a step back, “don’t—”

Staring up and down Nines’ body, Gavin sighed, “You felt so good last night; I thought we connected physically, emotionally, and sexually so well!”

“It’s not the sex or the emotions I have an issue with,” Nines explained, and then somewhere outside the bathroom door, loud voices echoed and rang about. That meant they had no more time together, and Nines straightened his dress shirt out while standing tall.

Taking long strides towards the door, he paused before he headed out, and he glared at Gavin over his broad shoulders. “Please try not to have this discussion with me ever again,” he warned, “it’s just better for us both to move on now, Mr. Reed. Am I clear?”

Gavin was unable to believe these words had come from Nines. He stood back in shock, shaking his head as he whimpered.

“I said, am I clear, Mr. Reed?” Nines repeated again, emphasizing Gavin’s last name heavily, which implied a great distance placed between them both, now.

Gavin hated this so much, and he hated that his heart bled, his eyes burned and watered, and he was feeling like absolute dog shit now. Still, he knew there wasn’t much he could do, and he nodded as he sniffled loudly in the empty bathroom. “Fine, we’re clear, Nines,” he responded bluntly and as coldly as he could. He never wanted his emotions to be out in the open for _anyone_ ever again, and he made a strong vow to abandon all hopes of love, dating, and being with someone ever again.

This had been the last straw.

He was done.

Fuck love and romance.

Fuck it all.

Nines gave him a curt nod as he opened the bathroom door, and in a flash, he disappeared.

(~~~~:::~~~~)

_Non, rien de rien,_

_Non, je ne regrette rien!_

_Ni le bien qu’on m’a fait,_

_Ni le mal,_

_Tout ça m’est bien égal!_

_Non, rien de rien,_

_Non, je ne regrette rien!_

_C’est payé, balayé, oublié,_

_Je me fous du passé!_

Gavin wiped his eyes while he drove all the way back from Matthew’s school close to the street where Marina and Julia lived. He had no idea what came over him and possessed him to start crying over a man who hated him and wanted him as far away as possible, and he also knew he was being childish by tucking his tail between his legs and running off towards his ex’s house.

But he really needed someone to talk to…

_Avec mes souvenirs,_

_J’ai allumé le feu,_

_Mes chagrins, mes plaisirs,_

_Je n’ai plus besoin d'eux,_

_Balayé les amours,_

_Avec leurs tremolos,_

_Balayé pour toujours,_

_Je repars à zero…_

The soothing voice of Édith Piaf was doing nothing for him, and he shut off the music as soon as he reached the parking lot of the decent-sized house Marina and Julia lived in together. He couldn’t believe he was actually here, but he removed his car keys from the engine and let them dangle on his lap as he sat back and wiped his eyes free of any tears. The last thing he needed his ex to see was him bawling like a child.

“Get it together, Gavin!” he slapped himself a few times while glaring at his own pathetic reflection in the rearview mirror, and then nodded at himself. “Just a chat; no need to spill your guts to them, just chat…”

While exiting the car and walking up to the front door of the house, Gavin whispered to himself meekly, “Just talk things out, get things off your chest…”

Yes, that would do just fine. After all, Julia had asked him in many times, but he’d truthfully always rudely declined her offer due to a deep-seated anger and hatred he felt for her. In the past, he couldn’t help but feel as though Julia had stolen his ‘woman’ from him. Realistically, Gavin knew that Marina had never ever cheated on him; she’d actually met Julia by accident a few months after she’d been separated from Gavin while at a friend’s baby shower. Incidentally the women connected, and they’d hit it off right then and there and fell madly in love. Julia wasn’t to blame; she wasn’t the problem, and she certainly only wanted to keep Marina happy. As long as this happened, Gavin never had problems with Julia as a whole.

Pushing his hair back out of his eyes and forehead, he rang their doorbell, and in less than a minute, the door opened.

Wringing his hands nervously, Gavin tossed Julia a shy smile. “Hey…”

The female android was wearing bright green earrings, and she smiled with a blue LED light facing Gavin as she held open the door wider for him. “Hi Gavin!” she chirped in her usually-happy-go-lucky tone of voice, “what brings you here?”

Julia was wearing black jean shorts, black flip flops which revealed black-painted toenails, a neat toe-ring, and she had a light green and black striped tank top on. Her creamy white skin practically glowed, as did her shortly trimmed blonde hair. She looked pleasant enough, and Gavin offered her a tiny smile for being so calm, friendly, and approachable.

He shifted his weight from side-to-side, “I was hopin’ I could talk to Marina if she’s around?”

Julia smiled, “Of course she’s around, Gavin; she works from home lately!”

“Oh?”

Julia ushered him inside, and Gavin kicked off his sport shoes as he then took off his light spring jacket and bunched it up in his hands.

The house was thoroughly clean and smelled of lavender. Marina had always been something of a neat-freak and a clean-freak, and Gavin could tell that the carpets leading up to the second floor of the house had recently been vacuumed and shampooed. Everything smelled fresh and lovely, and Gavin felt himself immediately relaxing upon entering the house.

Waving him upstairs, Julia lead the way. “Come on!”

He followed her, asking softly, “What does Marina do for a living now, if I may ask?”

As they ascended the staircase, Gavin noticed the fresh paint covering the walls from top to bottom, and he couldn’t help but feel that familiar feeling of jealousy stirring in his gut. Marina and Julia seemed to have it all; a lovely lifestyle, a beautiful, new home, and lots of love and trust in each other.

What did he have?

Lots of regrets, a shitty, old apartment, a job he absolutely abhorred, and no love life.

Great.

“Marina and I are trying to start up our own home-run daycare business and interior decorating consultancy service,” Julia explained, “I love working with kids, myself, and Marina recently took an online course in home decorating and interior design, and she’s studying for her licensing exams now!!”

It all was truly lovely, and Gavin smiled when Julia stood before an open door with a large window that helped sunlight flood into the medium-sized room. Gavin found that this was some kind of an ‘office’. A few desks were stacked together supporting large flat-screen laptops, and the laptops were open, and each had a program already running. One laptop had Microsoft Excel up and running with data and numbers printed all over it, while another laptop had a schematic image and blueprint of a 3D house model spinning around on display.

Behind the desk sat none other than Gavin’s ex-wife, Marina Rice.

Marina was a tall woman; she was even taller than Gavin, and she had long, curly auburn hair that cascaded down to the center of her back. She had light skin with freckles dancing everywhere and had soft brown-green eyes. She was wearing forest green khakis, white slippers, and a white blouse. Matthew had gotten his curly hair from her gene pool, no doubt, and Gavin was betting on his life that Matthew would also be as tall as his mother.

Seeing Marina sitting there with a pair of headphones in her ears as she typed and worked away calmed Gavin down, but then he saw the engagement ring on her finger, and he growled. Somehow, it caught Marina’s attention. She must’ve not had music on at all, then…

She wheeled herself around, and her long-hooped earrings dangled in the light as she stared at Gavin for a split second, and then smiled. Shrugging off her headphones, she stood up and hugged Gavin lightly. “Hey stranger,” she purred in her deep voice, “long time no see!”

Gavin hugged her back, but then stepped away as he created a space between their bodies. Looking over uncomfortably at Julia, he nodded, and then smiled. “How’re you doin’, Marina?”

“Things are fine, Gav,” she chuckled out his pet name, “I was about to take a break, so I gotta say; you’ve got good timing.”

Nodding again, Gavin looked around the spotless, clean room, and he cleared his throat. “Do you mind if we speak in private, Marina? This is kinda important…”

Immediately, his ex-wife frowned, and she placed her hands on her wide hips. “Excuse me, Gavin,” she began angrily, “but with all due respect, you’re the one who came in here on your own, and if you want to talk, it’s fine, but my fiancé’s staying right here.”

Great.

How like Marina to take offense to literally _anything_ and _everything_ Gavin said. This had been a major problem since Julia came into Marina’s life. Marina always thought that Gavin simply had problems accepting Julia, and she lashed out all the time whenever the three of them got together and something in the way of conflict came up.

Smiling painfully and awkwardly, Julia wrapped a hand around her stomach. “It’s okay, babe,” she said to Marina, “I can go and give you guys some privacy…”

“No,” Marina began angrily, “I’m trying to make a point here!”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah? And what point is that, Marina?”

“If you have something to say to me, unless it’s about my partner, then you surely can say it right now and right here with her listening!”

Julia’s LED light turned a cautious yellow, then. “Babe, it’s fine—”

“I have no issues with your partner, Marina,” Gavin interrupted, “not everything’s about _you_ , okay?”

Marina laughed a dry laugh, “I can see it in your eyes, so don’t lie to me, Gavin!” she pointed at him cruelly, “you obviously have some problem with me!”

Not giving up, Gavin hissed, “What problem?!?!”

Looking up at the ceiling, Marina sighed, “Oh I don’t know, I’m betting it’s probably about how you’re unable to accept the fact that I’m gay!”

Gavin couldn’t believe she was accusing him of this. Shaking with anger, his brows furrowed, and he ground out between clenched teeth, “I have _no_ qualms about your sexuality, Marina, so drop it!” His voice slammed into the walls of the office, but that seemed to infuriate Marina even further.

Standing taller than ever, she spat down into his face, “You’re one of the most backwards-thinking men I’ve ever met,” she accused hurtfully, “so it’s no surprise you’d have an issue with—”

“I DON’T HAVE AN ISSUE WITH IT BECAUSE I THINK I MIGHT BE GAY MYSELF, MARINA!!!!!”

It took Gavin nearly a full minute to realize he’d lost all control and exploded.

Julia had gasped, but she covered it at the last second by pressing a hand against her mouth. Her red colored LED light gave her true emotions away, however. Marina on the other hand wasn’t trying to hide her surprise. Her jaw dropped, her eyes widened, and her hands and arms hung down loosely at her sides.

She stammered out, “Wh-what??”

He couldn’t take it back now.

Might as well continue, and he hated to admit it, but he knew deep down inside that confessing and talking this out would take a huge load off his chest. He decided to go along with that, and he groaned as he pushed his hair back when it’d fallen into his face once again.

“I’m confused, Marina!” he cried out in desperation loudly, “you know that all my life I’ve been attracted to women, but just recently, I met a guy, and although I just wanted to be his friend only, it soon became more than that, and I think I’m in love with him!!” When he’d finished his rant, he saw Julia throwing him an empathetic look out of his peripheral vision, and then Marina mirrored it as well. Both women seemed so gentle and empathetic towards his feelings, suddenly, and it helped Gavin feel a little more relaxed.

Staring up into his ex-wife’s kind eyes, he whispered, “Please help me, Marina,” he then turned towards Julia, “you can stay, Julia,” he sighed sadly, “I’m sorry for all the times I was a major asshole to you, but I swear, I’ve always liked you deep down inside because I know you can take good care of Marina!”

A sad coo escaped out of Marina, suddenly, and taking a step forward, she yanked Gavin into her tight embrace. “Just shut up, you big baby,” she whispered affectionately while she rubbed his back and shoulders. Gavin clung to her desperately, whimpering sadly while Julia gently rubbed his arms, and then pulled out a small chair for him to sit down on close to the computers and laptops.

“Sit,” Marina gently pushed him down onto the seat, “and I want you to know that you’re not going to be judged here, Gav.”

He already knew that, but he offered both women a weak smile when they sat down beside each other on a small loveseat in front of him.

Knowing they were listening, Gavin sniffled out, “You guys, I’ve fucked up big time!!”

“Let us be the judge of that,” Julia calmly stated with a gentle smile, “but first, tell us about this man…”

“Okay…” taking in a deep breath, Gavin held a hand against his head. “First of all, he’s an android, like you, Julia!”

The female android smiled, “That’s good, Gavin! I’m happy you’re open to making friends with my kind, lately!”

“Yes,” Gavin nodded, and then frowned, “but this guy is just…I don’t know, he’s amazing, you guys…I can’t explain it any other way.” Taking another breath, he continued, “I met him Saturday afternoon in the library, right after I dropped Matthew off with you both. He worked as a librarian, and he was so helpful, so easy to talk to, he seemed to want to listen to me, and he was a great friend I was just drawn to right away…”

Smiling, Julia and Marina held hands while allowing Gavin to take his time and explain the rest of his experience.

“I really wasn’t trying to dive head first into intimacy with him,” Gavin admitted while pushing out the sexual images in his mind, “but it j-j-just…it just happened, and I went with it, and w-we both enjoyed it!”

Gasping, Marina then broke into a tiny giggle, “So you were intimate right away?”

Wincing at himself for revealing far too much information, Gavin only have a small half-nod, “Yeah, I brought him to my place, and it wasn’t long before we kind of began talking about relationships,” he counted on his fingers, “he told me I perhaps was dating the wrong types of women, then he told me to look into possibly dating men…”

Both women seated before Gavin exchanged looks, and Marina blushed. “Go on, Gav…”

Sighing, Gavin relented. “I was angry at first because I thought he was insulting me or calling me ‘gay’, but he wasn’t, and he was just trying to tell me that sometimes a man can understand another man the best.”

Julia hummed as she tightened her hold on Marina’s hand. “It’s true, Gavin,” she admitted while she threw Marina a shy glance, “communication and honesty are the best tools in a relationship, and sometimes certain people may find that members of their own sex can listen and understand them a lot better, that’s all!”

“So there’s nothing wrong with what he said?”

“Gosh no!” the women cried out together, and then giggled.

“See?” Marina pointed at Julia, “we even think alike majority of the time, and it’s very refreshing!”

Smiling lightly, Gavin said, “I know what you mean; this guy honestly knew me like the back of my hand without even trying! He read right through me, but it didn’t bother me; it was good because I didn’t have to go out of my way and explain everything like a billion times!”

Leaning forward, Marina grinned happily, “Yes, that’s called a real connection, Gav, and it seems like you may have found one!”

He grinned for a moment as well, but then it broke away. “No,” he sighed sadly, “I mean, we got along fine, but I seriously fucked up…”

The women waited, and then Gavin knew he was truly stuck. He had to explain himself now, and the sooner he came out with the truth, the better. He was already taking up enough of Marina and Julia’s time, and they’d been more than kind and patient with him. Gathering his guts and balls together, he clenched his hands together tightly, then his thighs, and he held his breath for a few moments.

When he felt ready, he pushed out painfully, “I slept with Matthew’s schoolteacher…”

After an uncomfortably long and prolonged silence, Marina and Julia looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

Shoving him playfully in the chest, Julia piped up, “Gavin!!! That’s kind of a funny one, but you should tell us seriously what happened between you and the man you like!!”

Agreeing, Marina also giggled heartily, “Yeah, as funny as that sounds, Gav, you should—”

“I’m serious,” he ground out, “like one-hundred-percent not playing around, you two.”

When they realized how dead serious he was due to his stern glares, Marina and Julia silenced themselves at once. Marina blushed a horrifying shade of red that made her freckles stand out, and Julia looked down in shame at her own actions.

Pressing a gentle hand on his kneecap, Marina whispered, “You’re serious…”

“I am.”

“Gavin,” she began with concern steadily rising in her voice, “how did this happen?!”

Truthfully, he had no idea himself. “It just escalated,” he explained honestly, “one minute we were hittin’ it off and chattin’ like buddies, and the next he’d carried me to my bedroom and—”

“Okay, okay, Gavin,” Julia interrupted, LED light red, “we don’t _reeeeeaaalllyyy_ need to know the full details; we believe you, sweetie.”

He blushed, “I’m sorry.”

Ruffling her long, curly hair so it appeared even messier now, Marina cried out, “That’s not what I’m talking about, Gav!” she chided while still blushing pink, “I meant to ask how come you slept with Matthew’s teacher?!?”

“I didn’t know he was Matthew’s teacher, Marina!” Gavin retorted, “come on! Do you seriously think I’d go around sleeping with our kid’s teachers so easily?!?”

Before Marina could answer, Julia quipped, “You didn’t know that Matthew’s previous teacher was pregnant?”

Now, Gavin felt even more ashamed than before. What kind of a parent was he if he had no clue what was going on in his own son’s life? It appeared that Julia and Marina were always a few steps ahead of him and more well prepared then he was, and he felt absolutely nothing short of mortification and complete embarrassment as he sat before them.

Offering him a gentle smile, Marina calmly said, “It’s not the end of the world Gav, as long as you won’t do it again, then it really shouldn’t be a problem, right?”

Shyly peeking down at his own hands which were resting calmly on his kneecaps, Gavin whispered more so to himself, “But that’s absolutely the problem; I want nothing more than for it to happen again, and many, many times after that…”

Identical surprised gasps flew out of Marina and Julia. Sitting up closer to him as though she hadn’t heard him the first time, Marina whispered, “Did I just hear you correctly Gavin??”

Gavin somehow found he had a lot of courage now that he’d already come so far in the ways of admitting to his mistakes and his errors in front of the women. He gave Marina and Julia a curt nod, “Yes, you heard me correctly,” he said with a small frown upon his face, “why should I be ashamed of who I am and what I did? Why should I have to hide who I’m attracted to, and who I want so badly??”

Cringing as she shifted in her seat, Marina exclaimed, “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be with another man Gavin, please don’t misunderstand me!”

“Well, you are suggesting that there is!” Gavin interrupted with anger flowing in his veins, “if you can be together happily with Julia, then why can’t I be with Nines?” After all, wasn’t it almost the same? Wasn’t he allowed his fair shot at what he thought and felt was true love?

He chose to voice this out loud to the women, “I don’t think I’ll ever connect with anyone else in the way I’ve connected with Nines,” he admitted while blushing deeply, “and I’m not going to sit here and take it when you two are discouraging me from it!”

Before he could stand up and exit the room, both Julia and Marina grabbed onto him tightly and forced him to sit back down. Plopping back down on his ass, Gavin frowned at them and he tried not making eye contact. This entire situation was already uncomfortable and stressful enough, and he wanted nothing more than their beady eyes to be off his body so they wouldn’t judge him.

“You guys make it seem so easy,” he spat with venom and vitriol in his voice, “I know you guys are judging me and thinking that I’m a pathetic, piss poor excuse for a father who made a really bad mistake in your eyes, but I’m telling you that I’m serious about Nines, and I really want to make an effort to be with him!”

Shaking her head while rolling her eyes simultaneously, Marina sighed out, “No one was ever going to say that Gavin, God knows that I’m trying to be one of the most accepting and loving people ever since you and I had to go our separate ways!” She then chose to stare over at her partner, and Julia intertwined their fingers together while pressing a soft kiss to Marina’s shoulder affectionately. Marina smiled at her partner before looking over into Gavin’s eyes calmly. “Believe me,” she began with honesty evident in her tone of voice, “I want you to truly be happy Gavin, and even if that’s with a male android, I will support you completely all the way!” She then frowned in concern, “But we have to remember that we have a child! We need to both be careful and think about Matthew’s future and how things will be taken in his eyes!!”

“I know that,” Gavin stated openly and honestly, “but I also know that if I can’t be with Nines, I’m going to be absolutely broken and depressed for a long, long time.” It sounded infantile and silly, but Gavin didn’t care. Sure, to someone else, he probably would’ve appeared over-the-top, but he knew that Marina and Julia would indeed understand him without bias.

Observing the sheer sadness present both in his eyes and in his body language, Julia and Marina hung their heads low in sympathetic and vicarious moves just as well. The room was deathly silent for many long moments before Julia piped up, “It’ll be okay, Gavin,” she began in a soft voice, “why don’t you try talking with Nines once again, and then you should also make an effort to talk to Matthew about this!”

It was something to consider, and Gavin looked towards Marina for permission to be able to do that.

She seemed to understand what he wanted to ask, and she offered him a friendly smile. “It’s okay Gavin,” she said honestly, “Matthew’s a smart kid, and he knows that families come in different shapes and forms,” she let out a small chuckle as she held on tighter to Julia’s hand, “Matthew knows that Julia and I are lovers, and he has told us that he loves us both and that he thinks we actually make a good couple!”

Nodding slowly, Gavin pressed out, “But won’t it be different for me? I mean,” his eyes then swam from side to side nervously, “I’m wondering, would he think that it’s weird that first he has to see his mother with another woman, and then he’s going to have to see his father with another man?” Gavin then threw his hands up into the air, “I’m supposed to be a good role model for my son, and I feel like no matter what I do, I’ll be failing Matthew either way!”

Marina scowled and she snapped her fingers in Gavin’s face, “That’s absolutely not true, Gavin, and you better take those words back right now!” His ex-wife suddenly seemed so angry and so passionate as she stuck out her chest and spoke loudly and confidently, “Matthew is old enough to understand the difference between family life, romance, love, acceptance, and indifference! You and I raised him to be better than that Gavin, you know that!”

Julia nodded in agreement with her partner and she held out a hand before Gavin, “I think you’re still battling within yourself in terms of accepting your own homosexuality Gavin,” she pointed out accurately, and Gavin hated that. She continued, “You need to accept yourself first before worrying about how Matthew will see you and your partner.”

“Exactly,” Marina hissed thinly as she squinted her eyes at Gavin, “once you get your self-confidence back and accept yourself for who you are, trust me, things will go a lot easier for you, Gavin.”

Knowing that the women were making very wise and astute points, Gavin felt his mouth snapping shut. Although his tongue weighed heavily in his mouth and his throat was dry and tight, he could offer nothing in the way of arguments. He knew that bottom line, Marina and Julia were on the mark about how he lacked his own self awareness and self acceptance. It seemed as though he had a huge battle within himself, and he knew that if he conquered it, half his problems would be over. It was time to finally come up with a plan to start openly loving himself and accepting himself in the way he deserved to be loved and accepted.

Two pairs of hands suddenly clasped each of his own, and when Gavin looked up straight ahead into the eyes of Marina and Julia, he found nothing but love, hope, and respect emanating from them.

“Take all the time you need Gavin,” Julia said first, “and remember to love, laugh, smile and be comfortable in your own skin as often as you can.”

“There’s already so much hatred in this world, Gavin,” Marina added, “and if you can find a little bit of love in the darkness, then I’ll be the happiest person by your side.”

Before the tears had even spilled from his eyes, Gavin leapt ahead, and he wrapped his arms around both women. The three of them huddled together in a tight embrace, with Gavin sobbing as he finally broke down the last barrier between himself and obtaining what he truly wanted in his life. All the walls had come crumbling down, and Gavin didn’t even know when that had happened specifically.

Truthfully, he didn’t even remember crying this hard ever since he held his baby son for the first time in his arms.

(~~~~:::~~~~)

Nines paced slowly up and down the isles and rows of desks and chairs while his class had their ‘free period’. The students were allowed to do as they pleased during the break, and things had seemed relatively calm and tranquil after a particularly long lesson on ‘Families and Societies’. The sixth-grade class for the most part got along with each other well enough, but a small case of social bullying unfortunately had been going on by late afternoon. Nines had luckily caught on to it quickly before it had escalated, thankfully.

It all began when Nines was talking about different family types and different forms of family groups. He’d used pictures and drawings to display to the class that families came in the forms of two mothers, two fathers, a single mother and father, and sometimes a mother and father who changed their genders but still loved each other enough to want to be together. Nines had been explaining about love and growth, when Gavin Reed’s son Matthew chirped up with a hand held high in the air, and the boy had proudly cried out: “I have two mommies!”

He didn’t want to admit it at the time, but Nines found himself absolutely thrilled and proud of the young boy for his courage. Unfortunately, two other eleven-year-old boys didn’t find that notion so amusing. When Nines attempted to continue on with the lesson, those two boys who were sitting behind Matthew kept whispering nasty words and comments into his ears, and then they began throwing spitballs and flinging erasers and paper airplanes at the back of Matthew’s head. That was specifically when Nines deemed it necessary to have their break, and he made sure to isolate the bullies away from Matthew.

Distracting a group of eleven-year-olds wasn’t altogether a difficult task; most of the girls were already busy playing with their phones, or their hair, or their makeup, if some of them were even wearing it. The boys were also playing with toys, with their phones, chatting amongst each other, or running around the room if they were permitted to do so. It was only Matthew who sat at the back of the classroom, and he had pencil crayons in his hands while he sat and was drawing a small drawing of his own.

Feeling curious enough to see what the boy was up to, Nines approached him, and he folded and clasped his hands behind his back as he peered down at the boy’s drawing. It consisted of two women holding hands while heart shapes and bubbles flew around them beneath a bright sunny summer’s day. A little male child was playing in the grass with a puppy, and standing in the far-left hand corner of the drawing was a very sad looking man with dark brown hair. Piecing it together quickly, Nines knew this was a rather sad family portrait composed by Matthew.

He carefully bent down and peered over the young boy’s shoulder. “Why have you made the man on the left look so sad?”

Matthew wasn’t shocked or frightened at all by Nines peeking in on him. He merely shrugged neutrally as he tapped the tip of his yellow colored pencil by the rays of the sun he currently had been working on. “My dad’s always been kind of sad,” he admitted with a meek tone of voice, “I think a lot of it has to do with my mommy, but he never really talks about it because I think he still loves me and mommy so much and wants to see us happy.”

Nines thought as much, but he enjoyed the fact that Matthew had opened up to him so easily. Inviting himself to sit down beside the boy, Nines pulled out a small chair, and he sat on it carefully so as to not crush it. Leaning a hand on the table, he offered the boy nothing but a friendly smile as his LED light spun blue. “I met your father this morning,” he stated bluntly, “I think he’s a very interesting man.”

Matthew paused in his colouring, and he flashed Nines his tiny white teeth. “I’m glad you like my dad,” he joyfully commented, “but I think my dad’s kind of lonely lately!”

With complete truthfulness, Nines whispered, “I think everyone’s a little lonely from time to time, Matthew.” He realized it slowly that he’d been referring to himself more than anyone else. Sighing, he added, “Perhaps your father could use a good friend?”

Matthew giggled and then waved a hand in the air, “Nah,” he paused as he then giggled again, “I think my dad needs a girlfriend or a boyfriend!”

This completely took Nines by shock. Of course, he had expected that the young boy would already be accustomed to seeing a same sex couple almost daily in his household, but he really had no idea the boy would be so open and accepting of the possibility of his own father being gay. It soothed and comforted his own feelings for Gavin Reed, and he decided to test, probe, and pry for more information from the boy.

“Oh really?” he began in a playful tone of voice which caught the boy’s attention immediately, “you would be okay with seeing your dad holding hands with another man, then?”

Matthew smiled widely as he nodded, “Of course! What’s wrong with that?”

Nines only beamed at him with pride, “There’s nothing wrong with that Matthew,” he then nodded over at his drawing, “I think your dad is very lucky to have such a loving and accepting son such as yourself!”

Matthew excitedly grabbed another colored pencil as he cried out with passion, “I know! My daddy tells me the same thing everyday!”

Staring over at the rest of the colored pencils, Nines then tapped his index finger over at the sad face of the man in Matthew’s drawing. “Do you want to try giving him a smile this time?” he suggested.

Humming, Matthew stared at Nines first, and then over at the drawing before his eyes lit up. “Okay!!” He grabbed a cream coloured pencil closest to himself and scribbled quickly as he turned his father’s frown into a large, wide smile. When he was finished, he held up his drawing for Nines to inspect.

Nines beamed at him before slowly standing up, “That’s much better, Matthew,” he stated with joy seeping through his body, “I like your father much better when he’s smiling.”

Nines found that the rest of the school day breezed by for him, and when the last bell signalling the end of classes went off for the day, he felt a little empty and sad knowing that he would have to bid Matthew Reed farewell. 

(~~~~:::~~~~)

While Gavin had been driving Matthew back to Marina’s that weekend, he hadn’t been expecting for his son to begin talking about his teacher-Nines-for the entire ride. Feeling first as though Matthew had just been excitedly trying to praise a new adult figure in terms of a role model in his life, Gavin merely listened while allowing Matthew to go on about how wonderful Nines was.

“He doesn’t let anyone bully me, dad!” Matthew sang out while grinning from ear to ear, “on Thursday, when John and Craig cornered me at recess and called my mom a ‘dyke’, Nines stepped in, and he yelled at them and sent them both to the office!!”

Wincing at the use of the horrifying word, Gavin slowed the car down a bit. “Matthew,” he began in a weary tone of voice, “I’ve asked you before not to use that word, pal.”

Matthew gasped, “But John and Craig said it, dad; it wasn’t me!!”

Rubbing his temples in slow, gentle circles, Gavin groused, “It doesn’t matter, Matthew; when you use that word, you’re no better than them, right?”

Hanging his head low, the boy sighed, “Oh…yeah, I’m sorry, dad…”

Sensing how upset his son was, Gavin leaned to the right, and he ruffled the boy’s curly hair. “It’s okay, buddy,” he affirmed in a deep tone, “I’m not mad at you.”

Smiling excitedly, Matthew sat up, “Good! You shouldn’t be, because even Nines thinks you’re cool!!!”

That was when Gavin slowed the car down a little. How much had Nines revealed to Matthew??? He wouldn’t go _that_ far, would he???

Fearing the worst, Gavin swallowed thickly as he stopped before a red light, “What has Nines said about me, son?”

Matthew gave him a blank look, and then he smiled, “He says you’re cool, and I almost forgot!” he held a finger up and then tapped it on the window, “Nines said he wants to talk to you about my grades!!”

Gavin blanched, “When?”

Apparently, his son hadn’t heard him. Matthew hummed a strange tune to himself while playing with his fingers and phone. “I really like Nines, dad…”

Gavin cleared his throat, “Matthew, I asked you a question, buddy,” he reminded his son once again while unable to keep some desperation out of his voice, “when does your teacher wish to see me?”

“Today.”

But it was a Saturday…

Gavin frowned, thinking to himself for minutes until the traffic lights turned green. Moving the car ahead, he thought long enough about it until a thought slammed into him.

Nines wanted to see him again…this was his way of sending the message coded from Matthew straight to Gavin without being obvious about it. There was no other explanation for it, and Gavin swallowed nervously as his heart fluttered wildly in his chest.

What did Nines want to talk about??? Did he really wish to discuss Matthew??

Maybe not…

Reaching Marina’s house slowly, Gavin didn’t even park the car while Matthew gathered his school bag, books, toys, and phone. Holding onto them tightly, he then turned in his seat and gave his father a tight, tight hug. Gavin returned it, though he trembled as he thought of Nines and what he wanted to discuss with him.

“I’ll see you Sunday, dad!” Matthew purred happily, and Gavin kissed the top of his son’s head softly and warmly in return.

“Okay, buddy,” he sighed, reluctantly letting go of his son, “I love you, Matthew.”

Smiling widely at his father, Matthew slowly closed the car door. “I love you too, dad.”

Watching and waiting until Matthew had disappeared inside Marina and Julia’s house, Gavin waved at the women in gratitude when they stood on the front doorstep, and they waved back happily. He pulled away from their house, down the street, and knew he’d been speeding and going over the speed limit.

He couldn’t help it, though; he wanted to see Nines so badly, and if there was a one-percent chance that the android wanted to discuss their ‘relationship’, he was going in with that hope high and proudly borne in his heart.

(~~~~:::~~~~)

_Non, rien de rien,_

_Non, je ne regrette rien!_

_Ni le bien qu’on m’a fait,_

_Ni le mal,_

_Tout ça m’est bien égal!_

_Non, rien de rien,_

_Non, je ne regrette rien,_

_C’est payé, balayé, oublié,_

_Je me fous du passé!_

Although the long and narrow hallways in the large school were completely barren and empty, Gavin could hear the lovely music a mile away the second he’d opened the first entrance door from the side of the parking lot. It called out to him like a secret message only shared between two special lovers, and he let the music soar through his soul and heart as he took close and measured steps towards his son’s classroom.

The lights were already on and the door was already halfway open. It was so inviting, and Gavin knew that he was welcome here. He paused and leaned in the doorway, poking his head inside and peering over at the teacher’s desk.

Nines was already seated behind it, and he sat dressed in all black with a long leg crossed over the other, patiently waiting. He didn’t even look at Gavin as he whispered out, “I knew you’d come…”

Gavin blushed, but then his shade turned into an angry one. “What do you want?” he couldn’t help but spit out coldly.

Nines nearly snickered, “Isn’t it obvious?”

Approaching him steadily, Gavin hissed out, “You’ve got some nerve! You were the one who pushed me away the first time, remember?”

Nines looked down sadly, “Yes, I recall.”

“And yet now you call me back into your life?” Gavin snorted dismissively, “my life’s not a revolving door for you to come in and out of whenever you please, you god damn—”

I missed you,” the android suddenly piped up, and that completely made Gavin freeze up. He hadn’t been expecting to hear that; at best, he thought that Nines would call him in here to mock him, and then push him away again while making some standoffish comment about his son’s minor scholastic achievements and performances.

Was this all a dream?

Nines stood up, turning the music down as he held out a hand before Gavin. “I know you missed me, too, Gavin,” he almost breathlessly panted out, “do you have any idea how difficult it was for me to stay away from you all this time?”

Shaking his head defiantly, Gavin croaked out, “It didn’t seem difficult for you at all…”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Nines swiftly responded, “I thought of you the entire time, Gavin, believe me!” inching up closer to Gavin, Nines took steps towards the shorter male, and Gavin backed up slowly. “Anytime I saw your son, I was reminded of you,” Nines painfully pointed out while his LED light turned and flashed yellow many times, “I tried ignoring him, but he spoke of you, your ex-wife, and he said he thought you were lonely and in need of a lover…”

Gavin’s breath hitched in his throat, “Matthew said all that to you?”

“Yes…”

“Why…?”

Nines smiled sadly, “Because he loves you, Gavin, and he said that even if you ended up with a man for a lover, he wouldn’t love you any less!”

When they’d run out of room to back away, Gavin felt his shoulders slamming into the blackboard behind himself. He turned and stared at it, and then back at Nines. The android was holding his hands up, as if ready to cup his cheeks warmly.

“Please say you’ll have me,” Nines whispered in desperation, a short cry of how Gavin himself was feeling as well, “I’m sorry; I made mistakes, but I was doing it for your son…”

“Nines…” Gavin cried out weakly, “…I…”

“All you have to do is say you want me, Gavin,” Nines whispered, and his breath touched Gavin’s face lightly, almost like a cool breeze after a long, hot summer day. “Say you want me,” he reiterated, “and I’ll be yours in an instant, for as long as I can…”

Could he really say that?

Was all this really happening?

Not wanting to be disappointed, Gavin hesitated as he stared down at the floor. Nines growled in a low warning, gripping Gavin’s cheeks tightly. He turned the shorter male’s head up so they were staring at each other eye-to-eye.

Gavin trembled, but Nines snarled, “Have you changed your mind?”

“N-no…”

“Are you sure?”

Gavin closed his eyes and flinched, “Nines—”

“Say it!” came the bark of a command.

…………

Yes, there was a huge risk he would be taking if he gave into this. It may have been able to work out, but then again, it possibly couldn’t, either. Gavin didn’t know if he had anything to offer in the way of a relationship at all. It’d been years since he’d been in one, and he wasn’t sure if he was made of the ‘right stuff’ to get through it all. But did that mean he had to surrender to his fears and worries and reject another opportunity?

Not at all.

Love didn’t come knocking on his door often, and he wasn’t going to reject it and send it away. Not now, not ever.

Throwing all doubts, worries, fears, and caution into the wind, Gavin swallowed as he maintained eye contact with Nines.

The android gasped at whatever was present there in Gavin’s eyes, and he hurriedly hissed out, “You’re so beautiful, Gavin Reed…”

Fuck it.

Hearing those words would of course break him, and his last resolve was gone.

Gripping Nines’ shirt by the collar tightly, Gavin slammed their mouths together in one possessive, brutal kiss. Nines froze for a split second, but then he gained control over his body. His mouth sealed over Gavin’s, his tongue slithered and slipped clumsily into his mouth, and his hands tugged at Gavin’s clothes.

Gavin was slammed against the blackboard roughly again, and Nines bit and licked his way into his mouth as he growled deeply at the back of his throat. His hands and fingers soon dove past Gavin’s waistband, and one of those skilled hands yanked Gavin’s shirt up, while the other unzipped his jeans. Gavin continued kissing Nines until his lungs felt as though they were going to explode.

Reluctantly breaking away, Gavin took in a deep breath, chuckling when he saw Nines eyeing his bare skin in awe. His fingers and hands massaged Gavin’s abdomen muscles soothingly, and then firmly before Nines sought out Gavin’s mouth again. Hips slowly and teasingly rolled into his own, and Gavin’s skull knocked back against the blackboard in the steady rhythm Nines had set.

Once his zipper had been tugged down further, Gavin let out a deep, throaty moan that voiced his need for Nines to finally touch him and make love to him. Understanding his need and desire, Nines sucked hard on Gavin’s clavicle before pushing his shirt up further. Inching down Gavin’s heated body, Nines held onto his hips tightly, fingers almost bruising and crushing the bones and flesh. Gavin didn’t care at all; he wanted Nines to devour him whole.

Surrendering himself completely to the android, Gavin closed his eyes and spread his legs once Nines had pushed his jeans down past his ankles. Cold air hit his skin, and Gavin felt himself nearly coming from that alone. Nines hardly had to touch him before he cried out in pleasure just from Nines’ breath right on the top of his thighs. Everything Nines was doing was perfect. It drove Gavin crazy and wanting more.

Curling his fingers in the android’s hair, Gavin wordlessly pressed Nines’ head down between his legs. Knowing where this was headed quickly, Gavin sucked in a mouthful of air, hoping and praying he wouldn’t come already. It would be so embarrassing if he did, but it was almost on the brink of happening. He hadn’t had a blow job in at least three years, and thinking about it was getting him far too excited and heated before it’d even begun.

Nines wasted no time, however; he knelt between Gavin’s legs, and he hooked a strong, supportive hand around Gavin’s right thigh while holding onto his erect cock with the left. When he’d untucked Gavin’s heavy cock from the confines of his boxers, Nines eagerly took Gavin’s flesh into his mouth in a split second.

“Ohhhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuuck!!!” Gavin’s eyes rolled into the back of his head right then. Nines’ mouth worked his cock like a charm, and Gavin could hardly contain his lustful moans and wanton pants while Nines’ tongue swirled and sucked around the sensitive tip of his dick wildly.

Tapping and lapping on Gavin’s cock as though his life depended on it, Nines sucked him thoroughly. Gavin saw stars behind his closed eyes, and he was soon sobbing when he exploded deeply in Nines’ throat. Still, his lover swallowed it all, wiping his lips obscenely as he released Gavin and stood to his full height. Gripping the shorter male’s arms in his own hands, Nines asked him if he okay, and Gavin whimpered.

Sensing that Gavin was unable to locate his voice to talk, Nines smirked as he slid Gavin’s legs open. He leaned into his lover as he whispered in his ear, “Let me take care of you; we’re not finished yet.”

When he felt a finger probing and massaging his hole, Gavin knew what Nines meant. He gasped as he stiffened and reared up, and Nines kissed his neck and ears gently while cooing sweet words into his ears.

Gavin relaxed immediately, and in no time, the moment Nines slid two fingers deeply inside him, Gavin felt his cock jutting forth stiffly once again.

Nines moved back and stared at it, and it seemed to grow heavier with need and arousal the longer the android stared at it. Gavin swatted him playfully, “Don’t look!!”

“I’ve seen it all,” Nines purred, “you’re truly beautiful, Gavin.”

“Stop!! Shut up!”

“Stop denying it; it’s true,” Nines argued back, and he fingered Gavin gently and slowly, pumping him for pleasure while also stretching him. In the middle of it, suddenly, Gavin gasped and pressed a hand down on Nines’. Stopping in his motions, Nines stared at Gavin blankly.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked with growing concern in his voice, and Gavin merely blushed.

He shook his head, “No, I just…” clearing his throat, he calmed down, and then asked, “I was wondering if I could maybe…you know…take the lead this time?”

Nines smiled knowingly, “You wish to penetrate me?”

Well, when he put it that way, Gavin found himself blushing furiously, but he nodded shyly while slowly taking every article of clothing Nines wore off his body. “Yes,” he admitted softly, “I’ll prepare you first, same way you did for me!!”

Nines only beamed at him and removed his fingers from his body, “Thank you, Gavin, I’d like that very much.”

Remembering how gentle Nines had been with him, Gavin set to work, and he leaned against Nines while he spread his legs and cheeks apart. At first, he accidentally slid his fingers against the android’s perineum, but Nines gasped more so in awe.

When Gavin traced his way back towards his opening, he used his free hand to stroke Nines’ thick cock. He’d wanted to look at it during their first sexual encounter, but it’d been dark back then, and he’d missed that chance. Thank goodness he’d waited to look, now, because Nines had an impressive cock. The width and girth made it look perfect, and Gavin felt himself practically salivating from the sight of it alone. He’d definitely been so wrong to say that he would never find someone with a penis attractive…

“I want to taste you,” Gavin suddenly voiced his desires, and as Nines hummed in amusement, Gavin bent down, and he licked Nines from the base all the way to the tip. Purring in delight, Nines allowed Gavin to sensually and orally explore with his mouth a few times, but before he could continue, Nines pressed himself against the blackboard, and he turned around.

Knowing he had to get back to preparing Nines before they both lost control, Gavin kissed his neck, shoulders, back, and spine. He tried taking as much time as he could while one of his hands stroked Nines feverishly, and the other made pumping and scissoring motions deeply within the android’s tight orifice. Luckily, Nines didn’t feel pain the way humans did, and when Gavin slid a third finger in too carelessly out of impatience, Nines merely turned his head to the side and kissed beneath Gavin’s chin and jaw.

Gavin’s entire body was on fire; he couldn’t wait to be inside Nines. The android was tight, and Gavin knew he would have to really make an effort not to come right then and there. Closing his eyes, he withdrew his fingers slowly before kissing Nines deeply. Soon, the kiss turned soft, gentle, passionate, and more of an exploration between two new lovers rather than raw, wanton, sexual, and only for the purposes of release being sought. Gavin and Nines loved it, and they found they couldn’t get enough of one another as their hands roamed each other’s bodies. Urgently, Nines suddenly pushed his hips up against Gavin’s hand. A strange, clear substance had leaked forth from Nines’ cock, and it appeared more like water than anything else.

Running his tongue over his lips, Gavin groaned in hunger when he realized that Nines didn’t even have a taste. Perhaps next time he could give his lover a proper blow job, then, rather than a hurried and messy one. Making that a plan in his mind already, Gavin pushed Nines’ legs apart, and as he leaned up on his toes carefully, Nines lowered himself down along the chalkboard lightly. He’d held his weight up on two palms pressed steadily against the board, and Gavin kissed his shoulders while gripping his arousal tightly in a hand.

He took his time circling Nines’ entrance a few times, just to slowly let Nines get used to how it felt. He hoped it would feel as great as it did when Nines had taken him…

Nines threw his head back and sighed in pleasure; the ultimate sign to Gavin that he was doing everything right, and that Nines loved whatever he was doing. Encouraged by this, Gavin moved his hand down lower between Nines’ strong thighs, and he fondled his partner’s balls and sack for a moment. It was an odd sensation for Gavin, but he found he didn’t mind it as long as it made Nines feel good. His partner’s pleasure was most important, and he was going to do whatever he could to make Nines feel wonderful.

Nines rocked back against him, silently urging and begging for more. Gavin simply adored how handsome and beautiful Nines was when he begged and cried out for him.

When Nines moaned out for him, Gavin knew it was time; his lover was prepared and ready.

Guiding his erection slowly inside Nines, Gavin bit down hard on his tongue. If Nines had felt tight just from his fingers exploring alone, there was absolutely no way on Earth Gavin was able to compare how tight and wonderfully Nines felt around his cock. Burying himself as deeply as he could within the android before him, Gavin dug his fingernails into Nines’ skin while gripping his hips tightly. Unable to stop himself, he slammed into Nines, but the android didn’t seem to mind it at all.

Moving with wild and unhinged lust, Gavin pounded roughly into Nines, not sure of how fast he was even going. His head was spinning, his body was sweating, his heart was hammering in his chest, and his mind was racing with thoughts of doing this again sometime soon, and how much he simply loved Nines…

“Nines…I!!”

“Fuck, Gavin,” Nines interrupted, as though he’d almost read through Gavin’s thoughts, “I know, I know…”

“Oh god…”

Closing his eyes and focusing on their coupling, Gavin pistoned in and out of Nines at a rapid pace. His hair fell into his eyes, sweat and salt could be tasted and even smelled between their bodies. Gavin didn’t want to stop at all. He fucked Nines harder and faster, eventually delivering a powerful thrust right at a sweet spot within the android. It was all built wonderfully for sheer pleasure, and Nines cried out and bashed his clenched fists against the blackboard.

Panting wildly, Gavin yelled out, “I’m gonna---ahhh!!!”

“Me too!! I…I!!!”

At once, both men released the height and peak of their needy arousals. Nines came all over Gavin’s hand, and he’d been showing Gavin how to jerk him off the entire time. The shorter male only realized it when the wetness sprayed all over his hand. A second later, Gavin felt his cock being squeezed and milked generously, and he tried pulling out of Nines at the last minute, but he couldn’t. That tight heat was just too much, and it beckoned and begged him to remain fully embedded deeply within Nines until he was completely finished.

They were both equally well spent, and Gavin felt his legs giving way first. He slid out of Nines, dropping to his knees like a pile of jelly. Nines caught him quickly, and he picked up Gavin and held him closely in his arms.

“You were amazing, Gavin,” Nines purred, kissing Gavin’s forehead in pure gratitude and affection. “I loved it, though not as much as I love you.”

Gavin’s heart was swollen with emotions he felt he never had, and he held up a hand and hid his eyes. “Nines…I love you too; I love you so much…”

Lowering his hand, Nines kissed his cheeks. “Don’t hide yourself from me, ever.”

Holding onto each other, they lay entangled in each other’s arms, both exhausted, sweaty, and absolutely madly in love one another.

Perhaps it wasn’t perfect, perhaps it didn’t make sense, and perhaps it was all just plain wrong.

But in the end, both Gavin and Nines knew they had no regrets at all.

_Non, rien de rien,_

_Non, je ne regrette rien!_

_Ni le bien qu’on m’a fait,_

_Ni le mal,_

_Tout ça m’est bien égal!_

_Non, rien de rien,_

_Non, je ne regrette rien!_

_Car ma vie,_

_Car mes joies,_

_Aujourd’hui,_

_Ça commence avec toi!!_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this ended very well, but I had an idea for a third installment!!  
> I like this happy ending, though, and I hope everyone else did, too! 💕💕💞💞


End file.
